Jessie's Girl
by Donna di Londra
Summary: Jimmy thinks about how his friendship with Libby has turned into something more. J/L oneshot/songfic set to "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield. Dedicated to Krista.


_Jessie is friend _

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine _

_But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define _

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine_

Illogical. Completely illogical. It seemed like the plot of a bad movie, me falling in love with her. Rule number one of friendship: Thou shalt not covet thy best friend's girlfriend. And yet, in a brilliant move, I had fallen for her. For a genius, that wasn't very smart.

But really it wasn't _my_ fault. It's not like you can choose who you fall in love with, right? Or maybe you can control it and she was the one I wanted all along... Ugh, love was always the one subject that confused me more than anything.

_And she's watchin' him with those eyes _

_And she's lovin' him with that body_

_I just know it _

_And he's holdin' her in his arms late, late at night_

I can't count the amount of times I've watched her watch Sheen with her beautiful amber eyes, wishing she were looking at me instead. Watched them as they flirted, being just as noticeable as lightening as it streaks the pure black sky. If she could give me one glance, one smile, one _anything_, I'd be the happiest man in the universe. But that couldn't happen. I wouldn't dare wreak my friendship with Sheen. Even if I do love her.

And I definitely love her.

I love everything she does. But since when am I such a romantic? Maybe the love potion's loose again. That can't be it, though. The love potion wouldn't be this strong. And even if it were, I wouldn't cure it. I like being in love with her.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

If I haven't made it blatantly obvious so far, I'm in love with Libby. I, Jimmy Neutron, love Libby Folfax. But she's with Sheen, so she's out of my reach. Maybe someday...

_I play along with the charade _

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change _

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute _

_I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot_

Strangely enough, I've never gotten nervous around her. She almost has a calming effect on me. If it were any other girl, I know I'd be nervous. But not with her.

Everytime she and Sheen begin their ritualistic flirting, I swear that I get more jealous than Cindy did of April and Betty combined. And that's saying something.

More than anything, I want to tell her how much I love her. How I've watched her. But I'll have to make sure I don't sound like a stalker. I don't want to freak her out, after all.

_'Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes _

_And she's lovin' him with that body _

_I just know it _

_And he's holdin' her in his arms late, late at night_

To be jealous of your friend isn't good. Having to hide that you love his girlfriend is even worse. I should be happy that he makes her happy, but no. No matter how selfish it is, I want to be the one she stares at for hours with devotion sparkling in her eyes.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman --_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

A thing that never ceases to puzzle me is the fact that, of all the girls I could've fallen for, I fell for the one that's out of my reach. I guess it's the "forbidden fruit always tastes sweeter" philosophy.

But...as long as she's happy, I don't care who she's with. Because if you truly love someone, you'll let them go.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time _

_Wonderin' what she don't see in me _

_I've been funny,_

_I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?_

If I were as funny as Sheen, would Libby like me? Possibly. OK, maybe not. But that hasn't stopped me from trying--something that's given rise to plenty of awkward situations.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I want Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I want,_

_I want Jessie's girl_

One thing I know for sure: If I want to have any kind of chance with her, I should tell her. Well, here she comes. I think I'll tell her now.

"Libby? There's something I need to tell you..."


End file.
